A HalfBlood Summer
by Synyer
Summary: What happens when Severus Snape works on a potion and it goes wrong. His top student is forced to help him find an antidote, but at the cost that he has to stay with her for the summer. Will he be able to hand a wild summer with her and her friends? Will they find an antidote? And what will this summer cause them to want to harm each other, or will it bring them close?
1. Chapter 1

Melody sat in the chair of her now former headmaster's office, waiting for him to make an appearance. Less than an hour ago she got a floo in the Slytherin common room telling her to meet him in his office. Making herself comfortable she sat crossed legged in the chair and started twirling her long black choppy hair in her fingers.

"I'm glad you could make it in here Miss. Lasure. As you are well aware of, Professor Snape is going to go back to teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Professor Slughorn has finally retired for good."

Melody raised her eyebrow at the headmaster waiting for him to get to the point. "Because of this we will be out of a potions teacher. I am well aware that you are the top student in the class, and Professor Snape has been giving you private lessons in potions to advance your skills, so later on you could become a potion mistress. At this current moment, your potion skills are higher than everyone who I have interviewed for the position."

Melody starred at the old man, still not grasping what the point of the visit was. Dumbledore could obviously tell and sighed and folded his hands, leaning forward in his chair.

"What I'm trying to ask you, and I understand if you decline this offer, is if you would be willing to teach potions, at least just for this year. I will find someone for the job next year if you start this and decided that this is not something you want to do with your life."

Melody sighed and started to make her thinking face which consisted of her biting her lip and looking in the air. She then shrugged her shoulders and looked at her headmaster and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see why not. This is something I wanted to do…I just didn't know that I would start so soon."

"Oh you will be brilliant. Now I will let you go and get back to your packing." Dumbledore said beaming at her, glad that she accepted this offer. Melody smiled back at him and started to make her way back to the common room just to sit since she was already packed.

On her way back to the dorm as she was passing the potions lab she heard a loud boom coming from there. Biting her lip she sighed and opened the door to make sure that her professor was okay. The sight in front of her made her gasp slightly and her mouth was hanging open.

"Uhm, Professor?" She asked timidly, making sure that who stood in front of her was really him.

That in turn earned a sigh, but also a response. "Yes Miss. Lasure?"

"I'd ask if you were okay, but you look okay…just really different."

With a scowl he turned to her, "What are you talking about?"

Melody sighed and took off the aviator sunglasses that were perched on top of her head and gave them to her professor to look at his reflection.

Upon looking at it, his mouth hung open and he dropped the sunglasses.

Melody glared a bit as she caught them before they hit the floor, mumbling something about the price of them.

"How did this happen?"

Melody gave him a 'what the hell' look and shrugged her shoulders. "Like I would know? It looks like an ageing potion gone wrong."

"Your lip is not necessary. If you wouldn't have just finished schooling I would be taking points off."

Melody rolled her eyes, not afraid of the potion professor unlike most students. "Yeah right. You rarely take off points from Slytherin unless you really have to. And plus, I'm your favorite student. You would never take points off from me." Professor Snape rolled his eyes, knowing what the she said is true. "So what, you're in your seventeen, eighteen year old body. It could be a lot worst."

"I guess you're right." He sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "I should probably floo Dumbledore and let him know what happened."

Within a few minutes, the man Melody just saw was back, this time trying to hide the smile on his face while discussing the situation.

"Why is this so hard, can't you just brew up a potion that will undue this?"

"In most cases, yes. But unfortunately, we face two problems here. One, I don't know what I did for this to happen, so undoing this would be hard. Two, in general the potion that will undue this is extremely difficult and lengthy. I myself have only brewed it once." Professor Snape said sighing, and turning around to look at the potion that went horribly wrong.

"Well what's the problem? I'm sure with your experience in potions, and with Melody's help, you will have this done in no time." Dumbledore said smiling at Melody.

Melody raised her eyebrows and shook her head. "Like Snape said, we face a problem here. I want to have a summer away from this castle before I take residence here next year. I already have plans this summer."

"Do you have free time in between these plans?"

"Well…I'm pretty sure." Melody said looking at the headmaster with a raised eyebrow, once again trying to figure out what he was getting at.

"And wasn't it last year that you recently added a potions lab to your basement?" Melody nodded still clueless to what he was getting at.

"Well that works perfect."

Finally piecing the puzzle together Melody held her hands up to stop what she knew was going to be said. "Excuse me, but my lap is nothing to what I'm sure Professor Snape's is."

"Well that's fine. Severus can bring all the needed stuff to your house. Together by the end of the summer I'm sure you two can have the potion needed to bring him back to his normal age."

Melody and her professor looked at each other with raised eyebrows.

"Headmaster…what exactly are you trying to get at?" Professor Snape asked.

"Isn't it clear? You will be staying with Melody the duration of the summer to get it figured out."

Melody and Severus both had their mouth hung open.

"You got to be kidding me?" She mumbled running a hand threw her hair, closing her eyes.

"No, I kid not. Now this is my finally word. I will owl your parents and let them know what is going on. If I were you Severus I would pack for the summer. I'm sure you two will get it figured out soon."

With that, Dumbledore walked out the potion lab, leaving Severus and Melody staring at each other indifferently.

"My summer is fuckin' ruined." Melody mumbled and walked out the door to go back to the common room to sulk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Melody woke up, expecting the news to be a complete dream. But unfortunately once she went to the Great Hall for the last breakfast she would have at Hogwarts as a student, Dumbledore came up to her and told her that her parents understood the situation and would be more than happy to have her professor stay with her for the summer.

Upon this news, several of her friends looked at her.

"Damn Mel, you really weren't kidding." Her good friend, Kylee said as she took a bite of her toast.

"Why would I joke about something like this? Yes, Professor Snape and I get along at school. But a whole summer? He's going to hate it. My parents live in a muggle community. I have muggle friends who I hang out with the whole time. I do muggle things. I do things a teacher should not witness!" Melody was now in hysterics clutching her hair, not knowing what to do anymore.

"You're fine. I'm sure Snape is thinking the same thing." Her other good friend Seth said patting her on her head.

"Speaking of Snape, where is he?" Kylee said looking at the head table trying to find the potion master who was now a teenager.

"He is probably hiding out in his room. Can you blame him?" Melody said looking at her food with disgust. "Damn, I can't even eat." She said standing up and going back to the dungeon.

When she arrived down there, the potion room door was open.

"Knock knock," she said leaning against the door in her regular clothing which consisted a pair of jeans that had holes in the knees and the thighs and a regular black t-shirt.

Professor Snape looked up then continued to pack his potion ingredients. Melody took that as a sign that she could go ahead inside.

"Don't worry I'm not thrilled about this either." Melody mumbled sitting on top of the lab table watching her old professor, now roommate for the summer, pack. "And don't take it personally sir. You are my favorite teacher, but this is a summer full of doing muggle things since I live in a muggle community. I'm not exactly sure of your view on muggles…" Melody trailed off staring into space.

"Miss. Lasure, rest be assured I will be fine. You go ahead and do your own thing, and I will be inside in the basement working on the antidote for this blasted thing." Professor Snape said with a scowl on his face by the time he was done talking.

"You are aware since the story we're going with is that you are a friend of mine that you will have to be around my friends…a lot."

Snape sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked at Melody and then down to the ground. "This is going to be an eventful summer…what should I be expecting?"

This was Melody's turn to sigh and look at the ground. "My closest friends that I hang out with are in a band. So you should expect a lot of jam sessions. We do a lot of crazy stuff. Uhm…fuck. I really don't want to tell you."

Snape looked up at Melody with a questioning brow. "In general we do a lot of pot smoking, drinking, and partying. There are a few guys that do heavier shit, but I haven't touched it nor do I plan to."

"And you're going to be a teacher next year and yet you summon yourself to this kind of junk."

"Hey! I know how to separate school from my social life! These guys are my life, I love them to death. They are the ones I go to for everything. We are young! We only have one life to live so we're going to have fun with it. Not sit back and think when were older, man I wish I would have done that!" At this point Melody was a bit livid. She never agreed to this. She knows how to responsible, but yet he is treating her like a child who doesn't know anything.

"If I'm not remembering right back in your sixth year you didn't know how to separate it." Snape mumbled continuing to pack his bag.

"That only happened once! I went through a rough break up with a guy that I was with for three years. Of course I was down. I'm sorry that I smuggled alcohol back to Hogwarts and got trashed off my ass and I came crying to you!" At this point Melody was shouting with tears in her eyes. Without another look at her professor she walked out of the door and slid down against the concrete wall.

She could still remember that night clearly…was as clearly as a drunken girl who downed Fire Whiskey could remember. All she could remember was her boyfriend, now ex, owling her and saying that he was done, couldn't take the distance and that he moved on.

She grabbed Fire Whiskey that she had someone buy for her and started drinking it straight from the bottle, while crying and burning pictures and anything else that reminded her of him.

Once she was done she couldn't stand being in the commons room anymore and ventured out in the dungeons still crying. The rest of that was blurry to her, and all she knew was the next morning she woke up on a couch in the commons room.

Of course Professor Snape summoned her and told her that he found her a crying mess…lying in the dungeon hall in hysterics, wanting to bad to end her life. Luckily for her, Snape didn't report it, just gave her a warning that next time he would have to.

Melody was dragged out of her memory by her friend Kylee coming down to the dungeons to find her.

"There you are! We can board the train now!" She said jumping up and down, feeling so happy that she would not have to ever return to Hogwarts. At that time, Professor Snape walked out of the dungeons with a suit case filled with his personal belongings and lab equipment.

Kylee looked at Snape for a minute biting on her lip, trying to keep the loud laugh that was going to come out her mouth. Without a word to either of his now former students he walked away with a glare. Of course, once he was no longer in distance, Kylee let out the laugh she was holding her breath to keep in.

"Oh Mel, I am so sorry you have to deal with that." Kylee said once her laugh started to fade away.

"Me too…this is like hell on Earth. I already gave him a heads up to what my summer consisted of and he liked flipped out."

"Well, you don't have the whole witch summer though. Like you said, you have a muggle summer. That is going to consist of things that I'm sure Snape never imagined having to deal with."

"I don't call it a muggle summer, I prefer half-blood summer."

"…That does muggle things," Kylee mumbled.

"Damn Ky, you're not helping my case at all." Melody said rolling her eyes and walking away.

"I'm just trying to look at it from his point. I'm a full blood, and granted from what you said on how you spend your summers it sounds amazing, but it's just not something a full blood would take part in." Kylee said catching up with Melody.

"Yes, but Professor Snape isn't a full blood."

"Do what?" Kylee said stopping in her tracks.

"Nothing, pretend I said nothing." Melody said as she melted in a crowed full of her friends.

The train ride there was nothing eventful. It just consisted of stuff they planned on doing over the summer, burping contest, and chit chat about what their plans are for the future.

Upon departing the train, Melody stalled around until there wasn't a single sole in sight then found Professor Snape taking off his invisibility charm.

Melody looked at him and shook her head and made her way to the platform to transfer threw.

Upon making it to the other side she seen all of her friends there. She smiled widely and hugged them all, except one. She made her way to Kyle she just stood there awkwardly and shook her head noticing that he had a girl wrapped around him.

If she wasn't in a bad mood before, she deffintly was now. When she saw that Professor Snape made it threw she decided to introduce them.

"Okay, the guy with the long curly dark hair is David, or Metal Dave, whatever he prefers. The blonde with the dreads is Michael, also known as Mikey. The one with the short brown hair is Nick, or Stoner Green. The one with the gages is Matt or Matty. And the one with the girl wrapped around him like a lost puppy is Kyle. This is Severus. He is a friend from school and was forced to live with me for the summer. Now that introductions are done I want to get the fuck away from here." Melody said giving once last glance at Kyle and storming ahead of the rest of the group.

"Alright, so we are all aware that you to spent your last night alone. Care to share what the fuck happened?" Nick said glaring at Kyle.


End file.
